In my U.S. Pat. No. Des. 230,150. there is shown a police stick of the configuration of that of this invention which is made of a solid stick of extruded plastic. The plastic stick will warp in hot climates and will shatter in cold climates. Nevertheless, it has been widely accepted because the use of a plastic stick is generally considered more humane and less brutal than a hardwood or metal stick and because it has proved unexpectedly successful both in the protection of the lawman and the execution of his duties with minimal injury to the recipient. It is the purpose of this invention to provide a police stick of the aforesaid kind which will be as acceptable as that referred to without its disadvantages.